


The Sound of Rain, the Smell of Grass

by DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis
Summary: Just a small sweet scene.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	The Sound of Rain, the Smell of Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek Picard.  
> English is not my native language.
> 
> For about two weeks I've been working on a longer Raffi/Seven fic involving the Janeway farm in Indiana, but I just needed a break from that. So this is what I came up with.

Raffi softly runs her hand through Seven’s hair while the blonde reads a book with her head resting on Raffi's stomach.

The crew of the La Sirena are sitting (or in their case laying) in a semicircle beneath a round glass roof on six posts, a campfire crackling in their midst. The meadow their shelter is located on overlooks the Atlantic, rain is pouring down on the glass roof and onto the grass.

She likes watching the rain. It calms her down. While she lived at the Vasquez Rocks the thing she had missed most was the rain. The sound of it hitting different surfaces and the smell of wet grass.

Raffi watches the rain hit the glass roof. The sound of rain is surrounding them, but also the soft tunes of Rios’ guitar and the murmurs of Soji and Agnes who are currently playing a game of chess. Picard, just like Seven, is reading a book, occasionally sipping on his wine. Elnor is sitting a little further away from the others, deeply immersed in a meditation.

Raffi looks down at Seven. She is absolutely in love with this incredible woman who is even more beautiful on the inside than she is on the outside.

_This is_ _it,_ Raffi thinks. _This is what people mean when they say they are at peace. This is where I belong and where I want to spend the rest of my life. With Seven in my_ _arms._

“You are staring,” Seven says with a small smile on her lips.

“Just enjoying the view, honey,” Raffi answers. This makes Seven look up from her book. Raffi’s eyes are resting on Seven’s face, almost caressing her features with her eyes.

“What?” Seven asks with an unsure smile on her face upon seeing Raffi looking at her with the softest expression anyone has ever regarded her with.

_What did the guy say in the old movie Soji had made them watch? 20 seconds of courage? I can do that!_ Raffi is not even nervous. She just knows she has to tell Seven.

“I love you.” She watches Seven’s eyes water as she puts down her book. Seven lifts her head off of Raffi’s stomach and leans on her elbow, her face getting closer to that of her partner.

“I didn’t think I would ever say it again, not after Bjayzl. But Raffi, I love you too, more than I thought possible.” A single tear slides down her face.

Neither of them notices Rios’ small smile, Picard’s proud expression or Elnor opening his eyes - they are in their own little bubble, surrounded by soft music, the smell of wet grass and the sound of rain.

They kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie I referenced is "We Bought a Zoo".
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, even if it's short. :)
> 
> Sending everyone in need hugs and kisses. Hang in there. I know it's hard at the moment, but this, too, will pass. Take care of yourselves. :)


End file.
